


HeavyDirtySoul

by Bus1Baby



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Clown Baby Mentioned, F/M, Fluff, Harley Helping (again), Joker Crying, Minor Use Of Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bus1Baby/pseuds/Bus1Baby
Summary: "Gangsters don't cry therefore-therefore I'm Mr. Misty Eyes, therefore I'm"Based slightly on this lyric from the wonderful Twenty One Pilots.





	

Harley takes a step closer to the curled up maniac.

"J, are you -" she begins to ask before being abruptly cut off.

"Gangsters don't cry, Harley. All normal people have wet eyes, dear," he laughs turning to face her and standing up, revealing his tear stained face and untidy hair. The dim lighting making the wetness and his eyes sparkle in the most tragic way.

“Puddin’,” she sighs, sadly.

He gives her a stone cold glare.

“I told you, Harls, I’m fine.”

“You’re not –“ she bites her tongue and instead walks over to him and pretends like there’s something wrong with her instead. He wraps his arms around her tiny body. He holds her, this is just what he wanted. She knew this, of course.

“Baby, do you mind us not doing anything today?” The Joker asks, now looking into her eyes again.

“Of course, Mista J,” she knew to say this with absolute certainty or he’d question the idea.

He nodded and scooped her up. She snuggled into him. Tired is what she was. After all, it was four o’clock in the morning and he hadn’t come to bed at all, leading to her also having no sleep.

Once they reached the bedroom, he placed her back in bed, removed of his shirt and climbed next to her, cuddling her again.

“Can we stay like this?” He whispers. He feels her nod again his chest, “You're staying with me.”

“Always,” there was no other way that she could think of, he himself had tried to find a way, to reassure is conscience but the only other way he found was short, extremely short.

“You’re the most valued part of my treasure trove, dear. You can’t have your own thoughts and feelings. It makes things too difficult for me,” He exhales, “How? Why? Why can’t you be a simple huge diamond? Why can’t you be lifeless? Then I wouldn’t have to worry about anything other than your security. Death wouldn’t even bother me then. I could carve my name into you and then you’d last for eternity. Yet, I could leave now and that’d sort everything. The rest of your life would be my eternity. Here. Right now. You could even get rid of me, you could pull the trigger,” she would blindly agree, she always does. She tugs herself out of his grip, to get the gun. She props herself up and touches her lips against his. She knows she has to tread carefully. This was a point that meant one wrong move and everything would be gone.

She looked at him and ran a hand down his face.

“I'm all yours. You’re the only one I care about. I need you. You’re all I live for. You work to make me yours. You want me to be your equal, I have to die the same way as you. I’m yours,” he purrs as she talks. He tugs her into his side, hugging her into him. He kisses the top of her blonde head. She then drops the gun over the edge of the bed, the loud clunk setting his mind straight again.

“Mine,” he whispers back then begins rubbing circles into her ‘Lucky You’ tattoo, “One day, my Queen, one day you’ll carry our heir, you know that, don’t you? You know that I’m so proud of you, so proud.”

She turns away from him; he pulls her closer. Her smile grows even more as she fades into visions of smiling chubby faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if ya want, constructive criticism is really welcomed!


End file.
